Its Hard to Kiss a Bangaa
by Aspiraine
Summary: Clan DiendeGel has a cute viera and a chivalrous bangaa. And its only right that vieras and bangaas shouldn't be couples, right? Right. Lots of fluff. From FFTA2. CH4-BAR BRAWL. Ch5 in progress - Under the Stars. Please review!
1. 1: Introduction

Its Hard to Kiss a Bangaa

Ch I - Introduction

Clan DiendeGel has a cute viera and a chivalrous bangaa (not to mention a hume kid who claims to come from another world). And its only right that vieras and bangaas shouldn't be couples, right? Right. The adventures and times of Clan DiendeGel from FFTA2: Grimoire of the Rift, released to America this July. Minimum spoilers. Lots of fluff.

New stuff:

Green Mage - a support mage who can learn moves that give positive and negative statuses. ( ex. Protect and Blind )

Cid - this guy who helps you at the beginning, solid personality.

Bangaas dont super-ssslur their "esses" anymore. OMGWDF!? I know...

Bangaas in this story ssslur their "esses"

Oh the graphics are better

Disclaimer: I only own FFTA and FFTA2 in the version of commercial packages of plastic, silicon and copper and white-colored sticker. Most of the names are the random names generated by the game except for: "Garieth" and "DiendeGel".

Because "Luso" and "Gully" are worthless names.

Background Music (BGM): Cuz im that type of person. I have a few songs that i feel go well while ur reading my stuff so ill tell you what to prepare for an enjoyable read (and where to get it, link). Enjoy! Maybe sometime I might even put up something of my own creation.


	2. 2: Beginnings

Ch II - Beginnings

BGM: Instrumental #4 - http www newgrounds com /audio/listen/142630

Lenzo held up his new pair of knuckles. "Yesss! Kaisser knuckless!" He dropped his absolutely worthless soldier sword and danced around like a goofy idiot, singing to himself in a high pitched squeal. It vaguely sounded like the victory theme, more like a bad opera singer...

"Ne? Are they that good?" Niena, DiendeGel's resident White Mage asked.

"Sssure isss. Watch this... Air Render!" Lenzo aimed for a jutting rock. Light-blue waves of air smashed a piece off.

"Cool!" Niena said and hugged the bangaa from behind. Lenzo turned bright red, though Niena didn't see this. Her soft little hand trailed up his leg. The bangaa was acutely aware of her light body on him. He almost growled out loud when she started to rub circles into his thigh.

"Ahh!" A feeling of warmth grew on his leg. Cure.

"There we go, all patched up." She turned him around, "Ehh? You're all red! Something wrong?"

Lenzo looked into her big wide eyes and managed to mutter, "Nooo... Nothingsss wrong."

"Kay." She hugged him lightly. The bangaa just stood there like a marble statue. "Be careful ok? We seem to keep winning only by luck. Its lucky that no ones been KO'ed yet."

Lenzo mumbled something incoherent as Niena let go of him to go do something else.

He looked around and saw the other clan members to quickly away. "Were you all watching that!?"

"Of course, kupo!" Said Talf, "You were like a marble statue in heat! Redder than those red wolfies we keep seeing."

"..."

"... I'm gonna sssstrangle you!"

Garieth and Serg looked at each other and laughed. Serg said to the other-worldly kid, "Well that was amusing. It is a good thing that nothing came out of that. Just the gossip. Dearie. Bangaa and viera wouldn't be a good thing."

"Huh? Why's that?" Garieth was puzzled.

"Well Master Garieth its just that..." The Nu Mou stopped.

"What she's trying to say is that bangaas and vieras aren't meant to be together. Its just not done. Vieras are to be with vieras, or even sometimes humes. And bangaas are supposed to be with bangaas. That's how the world works." Cid said. "It would be like you and me as a couple. Now wouldn't that be awkward."

"Oh. Eww... Well I guess I learned something today. Wanna hit the pub now?" Garieth asked.

They turned as they heard an explosion in the distance... just in time to see Talf learn how to use his wings... and crash into a bush.

"Master Lenzo! If you are quite done play Kill the Moogle, we are going back to the Camoa pub."

"I'll be right there! Marble ssstatue, my asssss!" Talf screamed like a girly-moogly as the bangaa ran for him again. He took off in the opposite direction.

"That hitsss the ssspot! Oh, Garieth how was the bazaar today?" Lenzo asked him as he came in.

"Not bad." The hume kid said. "Got a few things for everyone. Here's a pair of Rising Suns."

"Trasssshh, put them in the inventory." Lenzo returned to his drink. "Barman, a glassss of cold water!"

"One for me too!" Garieth said, "We also gave Niena a totally new outfit."

"Ehh? Where isss sshhe?"

"Hiding." Serg said as she pushed Niena out from behind a corner. The viera yelped as she regained her balance, swishing her Green Mage outfit.

Serg smiled, "What do you think of my handiwork? The regular look is so horrible." The clever Nu Mou had replaced the dead, dumpy, brown inner robe of the Green Mage outfit with a form-fitting dress that frilled out near her knees.

"Serg, this is so embarassing!" She tried hiding behind the Nu Mou but was failing due to her short stature.

"Oh what nonsense, Milady." Serg said. "Well Masters, what do you think?"

"Itsss beautiful! I mean... you're beauti...ful..." Lenzo turned a shade of red. Niena blushed.

"It does look good, doesn't it. Much better than those horrid skirts everyone else is wearing, makes you all look fat." Cid said. "Nice work, Serg. Hold on lemme pull up a chair here."

"Niena, you may have mine, I have sssomething I need to do." Niena watched curiously as Lenzo walked away with a mischievous grin on his face. He took his glass of cold water.

"Ehh? What's he going to do?" Niena gasped as he neared a particular moogle named Talf. "Oh no."

The moogle screamed like a sissy as he poured the icy contents over his head.

"Thunder, kupo!"

"Hey, no messing up my bar!"

"Yessss sssir!" A bangaa with electrified fur suddenly grabbed the moogle and threw him out the nearest window. "We're taking it outssside now!"

The barman ran over and smashed him with a cup in hand. "Mug Shot!"


	3. 3: Chainmail Sssucksss!

Ch 3 - The Night Before (Chainmail Sssucksss)!

_All BGM for this chapter, please set before reading for maximum enjoyment:_

Flamenco Legato - http www imeem com/berlusconi/music/6ZucvE3i/john(underscore)tesh(underscore)flamenco(underscore)legato/

or

Picnic! - http gh ffshrine org/song/2956/17

and

15 Years Ago - http gh ffshrine org/song/1010/78

--

New Stuff:

There is one quest where you get to fight in a pub.

Pubs have this stage thingy in the back now. And they look better.

Whoops, was that a spoiler? omgah.

--

BGM: Flamenco Legato (skip to 1:00) - http www imeem com/berlusconi/music/6ZucvE3i/john(underscore)tesh(underscore)flamenco(underscore)legato/

or

Picnic! (short) - http gh ffshrine org/song/2956/17

"Ssso we're sssupossed to clear up the bar of ssssssssssssssbluhluhluhpid peoplesss?" Lenzo said, "Cool, I've alwaysss wanted to messss up a pub."

"Yeah, some clan that no one else has the guts to fight with. Hmm, I can't even remember their name anymore." Garieth laughed.

"You seem confident, Master Garieth. Do you have a battle plan in mind?" Serg asked.

"Of course!" He said, Serg looked appropriately stunned.

"Run in and beat them up!"

"Never mind. I'll ask someone with more brains than your mother's toaster." Serg said."Master Lenzo! This is our first battle against another clan and not monsters. If I may say, I'm shaking in my pants."

"Do Nu Mou even have pantssss?" Lenzo thought about it. "This toaster-brain ssssayssss we ssshould do it normally."

"More like marble-brains, kupo." Talf said.

Lenzo ignored him, "Garieth, Talf, and I will take the front linesss. Nyno and Niena can casst Ssshhleep and Blind on everyone. And Serg, you can do white mage backup."

"Sounds good."

At this point, a cart pulled up beside them. "Ahh, please, relief!! She's killing me slowly!" Nyno the archer flopped to the floor and started moaning like a dead werewolf. The cart was filled with a set of six Chainmails.

Niena jumped off. "Hello! We just back from the bazaar, wasn't it fun Nyno??"

Nyno rolled over and groaned, still stuck forcibly in the reins of the cart. She had taken a roll of Spider Silk and pasted the hume to it. "Oh ne, we got everyone Chainmail 'cuz Cid said that everyone can use it and its good protection. Mmhmm. Here ya go, Lenzo!"

Niena threw a metal roll at him.

"Gahhhhhhh this is heavy!"

"Are you going to put it on? I think you'll be able to get it on yourself." Serg asked.

"Hmm, howsss thisss workssssss..." Lenzo thought about it, adding the extra "ess" to his "work".

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'm ssssstuck, help meeeee I'm drowning!!"

"Master Lenzo, get a grip and stop being a dead-on-the-skewer dreamhare AND GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY FACE!"

Niena laughed as she threw Garieth a roll. He put it on with only a slight bit of trouble and a lot of grunting.

"Ok ok! Give me your hand, Master Lenzo! No, the other one. No! You blithering marble statue, put your first hand down before giving me the other! Now just move your foot out of the mail. Don't kick me in the faa--! Oooooph! Bloody Thunder!"

"Yahhhhhhhzzzzzzz!"

"Puhleeezeee, water... I'm dyyyyying..." Nobody cares about Archers unless they shoot you where the sun don't shine.

--

BGM: 15 Years Ago (a fav of mine) - http gh ffshrine org/song/1010/78

Lenzo slumped against a fence post near the Targ village. It was evening now, the sun was setting on the yellow grasses of Targ Wood. The sky was orange and Lenzo was blue. They had spent the good first half of the day trying to get the heavy Chainmail on him and so obviously he had been Thunder'ed about three more times that day. The stuff was heavy and it weighed on him harshly.

Lenzo sighed and watched the birds go by. The other half of the day had been spent reviving Nyno who had passed out with exhaustion from having to pull Niena in a cart all day like a pack mule. He hadn't removed the Chainmail in all that time because he was afraid he couldn't get it back on again.

He watched the clouds slowly shift over the beautiful grasslands and forests. A sound of clinking chains sounded from behind him. It was probably Talf, come to make fun of him for the Chainmail incident. Lenzo groaned and buried his face in his crossed arms.

He was surprised when he felt a soft warm feeling on his shoulders. "Hey."

"Niena?"

"It was rather tiring today eh?" She sat down next to him, tucking her long brown skirt in. She fiddled with the little flowers in the grass.

Lenzo looked up into clouds and wished he could disappear. Today had been embarassing.

"I'm sorry."

"Ehh, but it wasssn't your fault." Lenzo said. "How'sss Nyno?"

"He's fine now. I apologized to him about this morning, I think he forgave me..." Niena looked rather sad.

"Don't worry about it, even if he didn't I'll help you make it up to him."

Niena looked at his smiling face, "Thanks."

They watched the sun dip lower. Niena broke the silence, "Could you help me with the Chainmail? Its just too heavy."

"Ehhhh? You're wearing it too?"

She nodded. "Cid wasn't kidding when he said everyone can wear this stuff. Is it really heavy?"

"Yesss." Lenzo said, "But if you wear it, it will ruin your dressss..."

"I thought about that already, here's the original skirt that came with my Green Mage outfit. Don't look, ok? I'm just going to go over there to change. I didn't want everyone else to see me in this thing, it really makes me look bad."

"I won't. And I'm sssure whatever you wear won't make you look bad." Lenzo said.

Niena walked over to a grove of trees by the fence and found a better sized one to change behind. She started by taking off the green cape and cap and hanging them on a low branch. Through the leaves she could see that Lenzo wasn't peeking, lost in his own thoughts. Niena undid the buttons on Serg's beautiful handiwork, letting her bra show as she pulled her arms through the long sleeves. The dress came off over her head, leaving her exposed in her white undergarments. She put it to the side and looked for the bad looking regular Green Mage skirt.

Lenzo still wasn't looking, that was good. She would have never tried this with Garieth or Nyno, they would be peeking by now, if not the entire time. Serg and Talf were too small to help with the mail.

Niena reached for the standard skirt, giggling as the leaves brushed against her bare legs, tickling even intimate places. The day was warm with only a light breeze flowing through her grayish-white hair.

It was ugly. Her hair that was. It wasn't pure white and shiny; it looked dirty compared to the lucky viera with real white tresses. Consequently, she kept it shorter, a bit past her shoulders. Maybe someday she would dye it red. Niena smiled.

The unfashionable brown skirt was easy to put on. Eww... it does make me look pregnant or something... she thought.

It didn't have sleeves like Serg's. She watched the evening sun dapple on her light brown skin, hoping that skin smoothing mint she had bought really was working.

Oh, he is really glum, Niena thought. Lenzo was still sitting there watching the sun go down. She grabbed her cap and walked back to him.

"Thanks for not peeking." Lenzo grunted something back. "Can you help me with this now?" Niena handed him the mail.

"Sssure, let me hold thisss end and you can pop your head in." Lenzo held the top part while Niena stuck her head and elbows in the bottom.

"Ugh, I'm stuck somewhere. This is heavy! Ahh!" Niena gasped as she fell forward onto a surprised bangaa.

"Urghhh..."

"Sorry! Ahh, I'm sorry, are you ok?" She lifted her head off his leg, still tangled in the mail. It covered her face almost like a wedding veil.

"I'lllll be better. Hold on, ssstay on your kneesss." Lenzo said, "I'll just throw the rest over you."

It slid down and Niena gracefully put her hands and head into the right openings. Something Lenzo did not manage on the first shot. The mail had almost caught her big ears but she didn't have to worry this time.

"Now jussst take your sssassshhh and belt it around your waissst and pull sssome of the armor up onto it. Now it doesn't weigh all on your ssshouldersss."

He looked her in the face. "Ehh? You've got sssome metal oil on you. Here, hold ssstill..."

"Huh?" Niena watched him pull out a towel and bring it close to her. "Ahh! I can do it myself!"

She snatched the towel away and vigorously brushed over her face, almost as if trying to wipe her blush away.

"Sorry..." She held the towel in her hand over her nose and face instinctively, covering her red face. The smell was a little musky but rather sweet...

Niena realized what she was doing with a yelp and turned away holding out the towel to Lenzo. "...Thanks."

He took it and grabbed her green cape. Twirling it expertly, he dropped it on her shoulders and let her tie it. She stood up as he patted her head and put her cap on her.

"There, you look ready to go." Lenzo said.

Niena hugged him lightly. "Lenzo?"

"Yesss?"

"Don't be glum ok? We all like you, even if we tease you every day."

"Sssure." he said. Tho as he thought about it on the way back to the Targ Wood pub he couldn't quite figure out why he was rather sad.

The moon hung silent and big overhead.

Author Notes: Well did you catch the tiny bit of foreshadowing? Ahahahaaa...

Sorry my chapters are short...

Stay tuned for the rest, and please review!

Gahhhhhhhzzz the sssstupid line break doesssn't work!


	4. 4: Bar Brawl

Ch 4 - Bar Brawl!

BGM: Tsuguru Death Angel - http gh ffshrine org/song/2956/14

or

Decisive Battle - http gh ffshrine org/song/2956/30

or

Imagination - http www newgrounds com/audio/listen/134306

--

"Diddd you hear a racket yesterday night? Sssssbluhluhluhpido peoplesss downssstairs having too much beer. Yawwwwgggnnn." Lenzo asked, his fur was all over the place, sticking up in odd angles, and his eyes simply wouldn't open.

"Yes. There was a rather commotion last night wasn't there?" Niena said. She looked better in the morning, only her ears would droop.

"Gigas! Are you all from Clan DiendeGel?" The barman ran into them. "Please get rid of them before they make any more trouble!"

"Urghhhh, I hate work in the morning, THE DAY DOESSSN'T SSSTART TILL THREE IN THE AFTERNOON!"

"Oh quit moaning, Lenzo. Let's get everyone up." Niena said. She ran off into the bedrooms to get everyone.

"I'll get Talf! Hehe..." Lenzo asked the barman, "Can I get a few glassssesss of water?"

A few minutes later everyone was woken up by a screaming ninny and Thunder noises. Outside, the wolves heard the scream and fled in the other direction. And so an unknown crisis was averted for another day by the intelligent actions of a certain bangaa.

--

Niena heard someone knock on the door. She opened it to see a severely frazzled looking Lenzo smiling sheepishly at her.

"Sssserg sssaid to come help you get the mail back on again. We're sssuiting up to beat up thessse poeplesss."

Niena grabbed the mail from a corner on the floor, it was much too heavy to hang. She looked at him again and laughed. "Did Talf hit you with Thunder again? You look so funny! Do this everyday!"

"Ssserg too. Ssshhe doesssn't like morningsss..." Lenzo threw the mail over her and it slid down correctly. Niena adjusted her green cape.

"Ok, here, let me help you." She grabbed his arm and started reworking the fur so that it flowed in the correct direction. Oh, he's really soft... she thought.

"..." Lenzo had the urge to tell her to stop as she meticulously re-straightened his fur, but instead sighed, "Thanksss. I'm going to borrow that knife there and cut off sssome of thisss burnt fur."

"'Kay. You know you smell like a barbecue? Reminds me that I haven't had one in a long time."

"Well meat'sss hard to come by... And those wolfiesss we keep coming acrosss don't tassste very good I heard." Lenzo said. "By the way, your knife is blunt and russsty, we sshhould get you a new one."

"Leave it there. I wonder what you would taste like." Niena laughed. "We'd need a huge spit."

"Gigasss forbid!"

--

"Why usss?!"

"Because I said so and because you two can take care of yourselves and because Niena has more brains than the lot rest of you combined, Master Lenzo!"

"Why meee?!"

"Because we can blame you if anything happens to dear Niena! Move!" Serg tackled the bangaa into Niena who was already inside the pub and shut the door.

"...ssssorry. Geezzz, I feel like a ssspy..."

"That's 'cuz that's what we are, duh marble-brains. Come on, let's go." Niena walked into the pub proper, past the barman at the front watching them and their plans. Lenzo followed, admiring how she looked so in control and calm.

Discreetly he looked around the pub at the six other people already there. They were a bunch... he didn't look forward to fighting them. Who knew what they knew and could pull off?

Niena took a seat. "Well what do you think?"

Lenzo just gulped. "D-do you think we can jussst asssk them to leave?"

"Are you scared?"

Lenzo looked into her eyes, trying to find hints of mockery, but there were none. "Yesss."

They watched the members of the clan gulp down huge amounts of beer. As each cup disappeared it was refilled with a large tankard probably left by the barman near their tables. One of the tables was a hotbed of screaming and yelling and clinking tiles. Niena frowned. "Its pretty early in the morning and they're already getting totally wasted. We probably should have taken them out after they're all out drunk."

Lenzo jumped in his stool and stifled a yelp as a glass mug flew past his head. "Kinda rambunctiousss aren't they?" He looked that the group playing some sort of gambling game.

"I win again!" A thief in purple said, "Shithead, fill me up!"

"Why me, kupo? Go get it yerself!" The moogle said.

"'Cuz I said so pom-pom boy, get going before we kick ya outta Targ Wood." He punched the moogle in the shoulder.

"Ok ok, geez, kupo... Here's your beer."

Yo, f'get the booze, look over there. She's hawt and single." He said, completely ignoring Lenzo because he was a bangaa. "I need a real night, Shithead aint much fun, his orgasm's squeaky. Be right back."

The moogle spat out his beer back into the cup he was drinking from, "What the hell?!"

"Ssshhit! Trouble!"

"Hey there babe, you from 'round here? We're the champs of Targ." Niena jerked uncontrollably as the hume grabbed her waist and started rubbing up against her back. She caught a hint of his gross alcohol stained breath as he spoke. Lenzo jumped up as she started screaming and threw a fast punch into the thief's side. He fell over yelling.

"Hey, nobody does that to our clan mates, kupo! Get them!"

"We're going nowww!!" Before Niena even had enough time to recover, Lenzo had grabbed her in a princess hold and jumped up the stairs to the door. Not caring that it was closed, Lenzo smashed into the door with his back and kept running out of the pub.

On the outside, Serg and company watched a crazy bangaa burst the door open carrying an extremely startled viera holding on for dear life. As the door opened it hit Talf and sent the moogle into a bush at fifty miles an hour. The idiot kept running until he tripped and let go of Niena. She landed on her feet while the bangaa landed on his face.

"Miss Niena, how did reconnaissance go?" Serg said, ignoring Lenzo.

"I'll kill them, bassstardssss." Lenzo spat out a root and headed back toward the pub, ignoring Serg.

"Let's kick some ass!" Garieth pulled out his worthless thief knife because they had run out of soldier skills for him to learn but he wasn't good enough to be a Paladin or Fighter. He walked in behind Lenzo swaggering like a complete wannabe gangster.

"Hey, lookit what the lizard boy dragged in. Looks like we're in for some fun."

Garieth some sort of warcry, a piercing screaming girl kind of sound, and ran forward to shank the moogle in the front. Lenzo ran up and Air Render'ed the thief's face flat. Niena cast Sleep on the Fencer and Warrior from behind Lenzo and Nyno jumped up on the counter and tried to Blind the Archer, he missed.

A Monk ran to the aid of the enemy moogle, Lenzo and him started locking claws and pushing and shoving. Lenzo bit the other bangaa on the snout and kicked him in the side and put him out of commission for a few minutes.

Garieth cursed as a Soldier slashed through him for tremendous damage. Talf yelped as the Archer shot him, for tremendous damage again. Niena and Serg ran over and cast Cure on them. Even then they still had residual damage. The front of Garieth's shirt was stained with a huge red splash and he was bleeding heavily.

Lenzo and the Soldier and Thief had gotten into a fight. He dodged the thief's blade and parried the Soldier's slow strikes with his Kaisssser Knucklesss. He was about to do the Soldier in when the thief grabbed his arm and pulled the knuckles off his hand.

"Cover!" Lenzo yelled and Serg and Talf came to his aid. The moogle Thunder'ed the Thief, making him drop the knuckles.

"Master Lenzo, Catch!" Serg threw a glass mug at him; the bangaa caught it with his body. Letting out a mighty yell, he took the glass and smashed the Soldier's face in with it. The Soldier whimpered as he fell to the floor. The Thief took the opportunity to pick Talf's pocket.

Garieth slashed the Monk's side as he ran by but he shrugged off the hit and pummeled Garieth away.

"Let's sauce 'em!" Nyno grabbed a barrel of beer and pushed it off the counter at the enemy Monk.

"Thunder! And good riddance to you!" Serg aimed for the barrel and was quite satisfied when it burst apart, dousing the Monk in beer.

Lenzo and Talf were worrying about the Thief when the Fencer woke up and leaped into the fray, blade buzzing with insane amounts of power.

Lenzo dodged the Fencer's sweep and pulled a vortex of air into his palm. "Air Render!" The blades of chakra blew the Fencer back into a table.

Talf saw the Soldier starting to get up again and threw a bolt of lightning at him. "These guys don't quit, kupo."

"Yeah. Freaking hell, watch where you swing that!" Garieth lunged to attack the Fencer and missed. She ripped a line down his shoulder in response.

Niena swung her Green Mage mace instinctively as the awoken Warrior slashed at her with his sword. Serg had used her White Mage Cure staff to hook the Monk's foot and make him a sprawling heap on the floor. Both enemies recovered at once and kept attacking. Soon both girls had cuts and bruises but had luckily avoided most heavy damage.

Nyno tried to Blind the Archer but missed again. He did manage to Blind the Fencer though.

Talf put the Soldier permanently out with another lightning attack. There was a bloody hole in his pom-pom on top of his head, the Fencer had probably stuck her blade into it.

"Help!" Niena cried as she took a hit from the Monk and fell down by the counter-side.

"I'm coming!" Lenzo yelled, but then the Thief stabbed him in the stomach. It hurt but that was what the mail was for. He threw a punch back and missed. The Thief pushed him on back into a corner.

"I've got you covered, Niena!" Garieth shoulder-rammed the Monk away, "Come and get some of me!"

Garieth ate an Air Render in the face but stayed his ground. His blade flashed, striking the enemy's mail. The Monk's claws made a gash in his leg.

"Talf, you're a useless buffoon, get over here and help me!" Serg made a hollow sound against the enemy bangaa's head with her staff. He slashed back making her White Mage uniform more red than it should have been.

"This is getting bad..." Nyno shot Blind at the Warrior, forcing him back for a second. "They're dealing in for way more than we are..." He shot Blind at the Archer again. And again missed.

The enemy Archer shot back, the sound of breaking glasses filled the pub.

"Your grandma has better aim than you! And she's purdier too!" Nyno grabbed a chair and threw at the bowman.

"Master Nyno, you're about as smart as an eel on tobacco!" Serg yelped, the Warrior had left a giant gash on her leg. "Master Garieth, your mother must have dropped you at least five times as a baby! Master Lenzo, you're useless! Mister Talf, your pom-pom is the worst shade of red I have ever had the likes to know!"

The Warrior pushed in behind Serg and dealt her a blow that was more than her total hitpoint count. The Judge whisked her away.

"God, that's a problem. Niena, can you stand yet?" Suddenly the Monk threw a roundhouse kick at Garieth and mashed him away.

"Sleep!" Niena cried, still on the ground holding her injured arm. "I got hit in the leg also, I don't think so..."

She screamed when the Fencer came up and starting beating Garieth up with her blade.

"Niena!" Lenzo looked for a way to get past the Thief.

"You ain't goin' nowhere fast." The Thief said. "Just let weirdo boy help her anyway."

He watched the bangaa nervously glance back every chance he could get. "Or maybe you're a perv or som'thin, you likes that viera girl? Eww eww eww... Really, lizard-brain, get laid or something with a real bangaa girl and get your screwed up brain attached right. Besides, she likes weirdo-red-cap boy better."

Lenzo roared incoherently and sent an Air Render his way. With his remaining knuckles he left a giant gouge in the hume's head. With the mug he smashed into his chest, knocking the breath out of the Thief. Berserk, he kept pummeling at the Thief until he was quite stone cold and the Judge finally whisked him away.

Garieth and Talf kept attacking the Warrior until he gave way under a hail of dagger and Thunder. Niena had cast Sleep on the Fencer. Nyno added to it with Blind.

Out of the corner of his eye Garieth saw the Archer aim for them. "Niena!" He jumped and pushed her away as an arrow embedded itself in the wood where her head had been. "Nyno get him!"

"Blind! Gigas damn it! The guy's freaking rabbit!"

The Monk ripped an Air Render in Talf's way. The moogle cast Thunder and leapt away behind the bar counter. Garieth stepped in and managed to stab him once.

Lenzo had met up with the enemy moogle. He was just irritated enough to try biting its wing off. When that didn't work (it didn't taste good either), Lenzo grabbed the moogle and bodily hurled him through a window. He missed the window and the moogle became a splat on the wall next to it.

"Ok, so the Monk, the Soldier, the Thief are taken care of. The moogly has been effectively thrashed in Lenzo's game of Kill the Moogle." Garieth said. "Somebody knock that Fencer out while we can. And let's get that Archer..."

Nyno took careful aim... "Blind! DAAAMMNN IT!"

Lenzo ran over and gave the Archer an Air Render. Talf ran over and cast Thunder on him.

"How are you doing?" Garieth asked, crouching down to see her arm.

"I'll be fine when the judge heals us up I think." Niena said.

Abruptly, the din stopped and the pub was quiet. "We took care of himmm." Lenzo said. He retrieved his Kaiser knuckle from the floor. "There'ss the judge."

A second later, Niena was back on her feet. "Thanks Garieth... For all that."

"Aww, you don't need ta." Niena hugged him. Unlike Lenzo, he brought his arms around her and pulled her in tightly.

"Urgh, did I miss anything? Oh dear, it seems I have." Serg said, catching sight of Niena and Garieth. "Well it seems like everything has ended well hasn't it?"

They laughed and Talf said, "Let's have some beer, kupo!"

"Are you sure you can handle that brand, Talf?" Garieth asked, still holding on to Niena.

"Its the only one we didn't break, kupo!"

No one noticed Lenzo walk out the bar until later when they found him quietly sitting drinking some water and watching the clouds go by.

--

Notes: Well I hope you people enjoy this story, it takes freaking forever to write. Pleas leave a review so that I know you care... If you have any little ideas or suggestions those would be nice also.

Ch5 and the rest is all coming. Im trying to write a chapter once a week.

Oh does anyone actually use the BGMs?


End file.
